


Inevitable

by Hatchico



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, hope you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Everyone they knew and loved is just gone in an instant. The world was cruel before but now seeing your loved ones stand before you but not seeing you as anything except a meal. Is it a sick joke? Is it all just a terrible nightmare?The sad truth is they're gone and they're never coming back...so don't let their walking corpse fool you or you'll be gone too.





	1. One simple mistake

Shinra and a few other scientists were frantically setting up equipment as their patient lay unmoving since it was, after all, a corpse. They have made the greatest scientific breakthrough known to man which is bringing back the dead. Now it can only be done in a short period of time before the body completely stops functioning so time was of the essence. Nobody spoke, each knew the role they had to play as they carried out the procedure flawlessly. At least they thought it was flawless.

You see they've been experimenting on just recently deceased animals when out of nowhere one started breathing. On that day everyone surrounded the animal as it blinked tiredly at them. The animal was an army dog who succumbed to his injuries here in this very lab. But now it was alive again, looking as healthy as ever. This discovery brought on an array of test as they experimented on animals such as birds, cats, and even apes. There was trial an error but they soon figured out they can bring someone back only in a 30 minute time period. So now they were about to bring back their first human subject.

The procedure was finished, the man was injected with what they named the serum simply "Life" Now they waited. Minutes ticked by without any change in the body, no heart rate, nothing.When they sat there for an hour now talking amongst each other asking if they did something wrong but they guessed the human body was just too complicated for their serum to work so they left it at that.

If only they knew they injected the body with their new beta chemical which they were working on to be able to bring back the dead who died in a longer period of time. The experimentation for that serum was set for tomorrow so soon the scientist left the little white room walking past Namie who was starring in through a one-way glass window blankly. 

She looked at Shinra before opening her mouth to say "I have to leave early to go pick up Seiji so can you tidy up a bit, You can leave the body there I'll have the family come and give it a proper burial tomorrow." 

Shinra nodded grinning "Sure since my lovely Celty's so busy by the time I get home she'll hopefully be there so I can jump in her loving arms." He said that as if he were stating a fact. 

Namie just rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Shinra started cleaning up, humming softly to himself. He eyed the body before slowly walking over and examining it. He looked at the small puncture wound in the chest area where they injected it.

"Too bad...You were so young I really do wish it had worked." 

He stared blankly before adding "But is it really right to try and play god? Sure bringing back the dead is great but there are also so many things that can go wrong..." 

He chuckled "But as long as I have Celty I don't care what's wrong with the world." 

He closed his eyes as he thought about his headless lover. She really was his everything and he couldn't wait to see her.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed at his collar before he came face to face with the man who just seconds ago lay there dead. Shinra was about to go and tell them that the experiment was a success when he noticed this man's eyes. It was a milky white drained of nearly all its color. He scrambled back making this man-no this thing lunge forward at an alarming speed before it slammed Shinra against the glass making it crack. Shinra's eyes were wide now.

This speed, this strength...He watched helplessly as the thing opened its jaw before it started ripping off his flesh with its teeth. He couldn't scream, this thing held his throat as if it were still conscious but at the same time unconscious. It was pure agony but then he pictured Celty and he twisted his face up in a smile 

'I can't wait to be in your loving embrace' Tears were streaming down his face but he kept smiling 'Celty I love you so much I'll never stop loving you I swear I'll never stop loving you as long my heart is still beating!' Shinra kept screaming the words I love you in his head before his eyes glazed over and became just white.

He still continued smiling...


	2. Leave everything behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Celty knows where her head was but just decided that she'd rather stay with Shinra

It was pouring out when Celty decided to go out and look for Shinra. The city was oddly desolate as she rode to Yagiri pharmaceuticals. It was like they were hiding from something? Celty didn't really bother with that thought as she got off shooter and entered the building. As soon as she stepped inside an uneasy feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach 

'Something feels...wrong' she thought before she started looking around for her lover.

It was dark, the only thing illuminating the halls was the lights from the city. Though she didn't really need to see as a normal person would anyway.

She peeked into rooms seeing nothing out of the ordinary, just some lab equipment. She was starting to think that Shinra wasn't here and maybe went out to buy something but if that were the case he would have texted her, right? Her foot pressed up against something sticky and when she looked down she saw red. She followed the tracks of blood to a lone room in a corner.

Her heart was pounding now as she burst into the room. 

It was a mess, there were shards of glass and small puddles of blood practically everywhere in this room. It made her sick just looking at it.

Then though she saw it, Shinra all bloodied and white-eyed. She was about to pull out her PDA in distress to ask if he was okay and if she should take him to a hospital when he lunged at her, knocking her helmet to the ground in the process.

Before she could do anything he bit into her flesh making her body jolt in both pain and shock.

'Shinra what are you doing?' 

She shoved him away, confused at his behavior not having seen anything like this before.

'Is he sick or something? Do humans do this when they're very sick?' 

Shinra lunged at her again but she pinned him with her shadows. Now that he couldn't attack her she pulled out her PDA and with shaky fingers she typed [What's wrong Shinra? Why are you acting like this?] 

Shinra only growled in reply while twisting and turning his body to try and break free. 

[Please say something, you're scaring me] 

She moved forward to touch his cheek, he felt cold and before she could fully process it he turned and bit her thumb. She jolted away, her body quickly regenerating itself before she moved back toward him. With shaky fingers, she slid down to his neck to find a pulse. 

But there was none. 

Her PDA slipped from her grasp as her whole body began to shake.

The shadows from her neck came out in burst while the shadows holding Shinra slowly unraveled until he was free. But before the thing could move Celty darted forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

'Please, no don't leave me! I love you!' 

She ignored the pain in her shoulder as this thing ripped off her flesh over and over as it just kept regenerating itself.

'I love you. Please come back...'

Celty felt as if her whole entire life was crumbling at this very moment.

'I need you, without you here then-then what's the point of-' 

She forced herself to pull away at what sounded like a shrieking infant behind her. Another human-like creature entered the room starring at Celty in almost uncertainty on whether or not to try and eat her.

In the midst of her sadness and sorrow, she realized one thing, this creature before her must have done this to Shinra and with that in mind her fist clenched 

'You did this you killed him!' 

She made the shadows pierce that monster through its skull making the body go limp instantly. The adrenaline rush quickly subsided and so came back her sorrow. She turned to look at Shinra who seemed content with his meal for now. She picked up her helmet still trembling slightly before putting it back on. She gave Shinra one last look 

'I-I should...end this thing's life right?' 

But seeing it with the face of her lover she couldn't bring herself to do it 

'I'm sorry Shinra I'm such a monster you never deserved any of this...' 

With that, she turned and ran leaving her PDA and that thing behind.

Shooter, now in horse form neighed in distress before nudging Celty affectionately. She patted him before resting her helmet against the horse's neck.

'At least I still have you' she wiped some of the rain droplets from her helmet before hopping on shooter. He neighed softly before she guided him back to her and Shinra's once shared apartment. Now at the balcony, she gave shooter a final pat before heading inside.

Going into the bathroom she set her helmet down on the counter before bending down and ripping out a piece of tile to reveal her severed head. As soon as she picked it up its eyes opened and tears ran down its face.

"I miss him..." she mumbled to herself before going back outside. 

Waving her hand she created steps leading up into the sky. Shooter neighed again confused 

"I know that you don't want to go but there's nothing left for us here." 

She slowly guided shooter up the steps before looking down at the city below, watching those creatures walking around aimlessly.

"I could stay and help but..." 

She turned back to the cloudy sky "I'm sorry all of you but I just can't bring myself to care about anything anymore...So with this act of selfishness, I wish you all luck and hope for your survival." 

Valhalla was so close now that she could reach out and touch it.

"Goodbye."

-

Celty was known to be the kindest person you could ever meet even if some also saw her as a monster. But this monster also has a breaking point and now she's gone from this world, the sorrow she would have to go through if she stayed would have been too much for her to bear.

Her helmet sat on the counter, little droplets sliding down its surface. It was the only other thing that showed that the dullahan had ever even been there.


	3. No longer my humans

Izaya watched as the sky darkened, he looked over at Namie who seemed to be a bit antsy.

"Well, Namie seems the world is in quite a predicament." 

"Oh shut up you're acting like this is all a game when it's clearly not." 

"Of course it's not a game but what you and the other lab rats did is quite interesting..." 

"It's not like we intended for this to happen." 

"Nothing really is intended but you should take some responsibility for turning my humans into zombies...though they don't seem like the conventional ones you see on TV." 

Namie glared at him "What's the point there's nothing I could do now. I still don't understand why you dragged me here though." 

"Oh, you want to get eaten alive by those things? Besides, you're still human and it'll be boring without someone to talk to."

She glared at him 

"Say Namie how long do you think we'll last in this apartment?" 

She bit her lip "You'll last at least a month if you're careful." 

"Just me? You're not staying?" 

"Of course not! Seiji is out there probably with Harima..." 

"Well then he has her to protect him, so why worry so much?"

"Because he needs me, he'll die if I don't find him!" 

"Namie, Mika loves him more than anything, she'll probably put his safety before her own so look me in the eye and tell me that he needs you." 

That shut her up. 

"Now then why don't you tell me about your little experiments." 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"As cliche as this may sound maybe we could figure out an antidote." 

Namie rolled her eyes but answered anyway 

"It was supposed to bring people back to life, we've been working on it for months but I guess when we tested it on the human it messed with their DNA turning them into what they are now, a walking corpse." 

"Do you know what was put in it?" 

"All the papers are back at the pharmaceutical which is probably swarming with Zombies..." 

Izaya grinned "That just makes it more interesting~" 

"Well I'm not risking it and I'm certainly not staying here long."

Izaya tilted his head "You're still going to look for Seiji?" 

She nodded "I love him too much to just leave him with some weak girl." 

"Well, then I won't stop you. So you're staying a few days then?" 

She nodded again before asking "Aren't you worried about your sisters?" 

"They're big girls they can handle themselves just fine." He paused "But I suppose if I come across them I'll do my best to keep them safe..." 

"I guess you aren't completely heartless..." 

He laughed softly looking back out the window."Whatever gave you that idea?" He replied teasingly.

"You're really acting optimistic when the world is pretty much fucked." 

"Someone has to be, being a pessimist won't help with survival." 

"Are you truly not afraid of anything?" 

Izaya sighed softly "Well if you must know as of now I'm afraid to become one of those things." 

Namie's eyes widened "Oh?" 

"Yes, the prideful informant can fear things too you know." 

"Why are admitting it though? You never seem to admit your fears before." 

"It's not like you could use it against me anyway."

They both stared at the window "You know even though I hate you I don't want you to turn..." 

"Is Namie falling for me?" 

"Don't flatter yourself." 

They both chuckled, forgetting about this hell they now call life for just a moment.

"You should really stay...It would suck if you turned." 

"Isn't that good? Then you won't have to worry about any of your secrets getting out." 

"And you wonder why I rarely drink around you." 

She just shrugged."Not my fault you're an honest drunk."

They heard a shuffling noise which made them both freeze up instantly.

"How the hell did one get in?" Namie whispered backing as far from the door as possible. The shuffling stopped replaced with banging at the door. Izaya looked over at Namie who looked slightly fearful before he reached into the compartment in his desk pulling out a gun. Slowly walking to the door he swung it open, aiming the pistol at the things head before pulling the-

"WAIT!" The man grabbed Izaya's arm, making him shoot the wall. 

Izaya blinked "Shingen?" 

"Yes so don't shoot me, that's quite impolite though considering the circumstances I guess you're justified." 

Namie who was ducked behind the kitchen counter peaked back up "Oh it's you..." 

"Ah, just the women I was hoping to see!" 

He let himself in, Izaya locking the door again "He's the guy who held you up with a fake gun right?" 

"Do you always have to bring that up?" 

"Enough pleasantries you two, I have important matters to discuss with miss Yagiri about my son." 

"Shinra?" Izaya perked up.

"Yes Shinra was helping Namie with her experiments yet I haven't seen him or his headless companion." 

Namie shrugged "He probably went home and then when he and the headless rider saw the outbreak they decided to flee." 

"I suppose but why would she leave her helmet, she seemed so attached to it..." 

"Oh, so you've been at their place?" 

"Yes, of course, he is my son after all." 

Izaya gave him a reassuring smile "Well if he's with Celty he must be fine." 

"I suppose you are right." 

He sat down.

"You don't mind if I stay, you know because of all those flesh eaters." 

"Not at all, besides Namie is planning on leaving in a few days..." 

"Not a wise choice but if she must." 

"I must!" Looking at the two men or more like glaring "You two may not be worried too much about others well being but I do so I'll be leaving tomorrow..." 

"Namie!" 

"What?" 

"Be safe..." 

"W-what?" 

"We wouldn't want more of them now would we?" 

She rolled her eyes "I guess not."

The trio began to discuss random topics not involving those flesh eaters. Izaya wouldn't admit that he was worried for Namie's well being directly but she caught on to his hints.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful.


	4. You can't take my sunshine away

The sound of tires screeching against the road can be heard by these creatures, few as they may be in this general area. A terrified looking girl was too scared to notice as three people approached these monsters that were edging closer to her as if they liked seeing the terror in her eyes even though she was sure they couldn't actually see...maybe they smelled her fear? Soon a burst of flames covered the monsters making them screech, clawing at their own melted faces. The zombies that avoided the fire soon got the end of the slightly less brutal bat and ninja stars from an all too happy otaku saying something about 

"Told you these would come in handy."

Akane's eyes were wide before she felt soft hands grasp her own.

"Come on kid let's go go go." 

"Wasn't that awesome Erika? I just pointed then Bam! Their faces melted off." 

"It was awesome! It's like we're in a zombie anime kinda like maybe Sunday without god but these zombies are violent." 

"Enough guys take this seriously!" Kadota interrupted. 

He led the shaking girl back to the van where Saburo was tapping against the wheel anxiously. "I-Is the kid alright?" 

"Yeah no bites as far as I can see, Erika will check her fully when she gets back in." 

He looked out to see Walker shaking his hair spray bottle while Erika was taking out her ninja stars from the Zombie's skull, telling walker about how she saw them at the Anime comic con and just refuses to ever part with them.

Once the two got back in the van Kadota pulled the door closed before sighing."This is really messed up." 

Saburo nodded "One hell of a mess we got here huh?" 

Erika looked at Akane with a gentle smile on her face."You're alright now, don't worry we won't let those monsters get you." 

The girl's eyes began to water before she quickly wrapped her arms around the Otaku and sobbed into her dress. Erika just silently hugged back, rubbing her back while whispering, "It'll be okay, It'll all get better soon."

Walker sat next to Erika give them both a quick glance before leaning up to talk to Kadota and Saburo.

"So what's our plan? Do we leave the city? Find help? Go on a rescue mission?" 

"I...I'm not sure." Kadota sighed again "I want to help but I'm not sure if we can..." 

"We could rescue a few people, I mean if we see someone on the way we could help." 

"They might be criminals though, or apart of one of the gangs." Saburo chimed in. 

"Perhaps we could try to find people we know." 

"Maybe, it's just I don't want to risk losing any of you...We're lucky to even be together now." 

Walker smiled brightly "Hey man that's sweet." 

Kadota just laughed awkwardly."It's true though." 

"Hey what about your friends Shizuo or Shinra" The driver paused for a second, eyeing the road with great caution."Or um Izaya..."

Kadota smiled softly "They'll be fine..." he looked down at his feet still smiling "I'm sure they'll be fine." 

Walker and Saburo both glanced at Kadota's trembling figure. They weren't sure if he was trying to convince them or himself. They both gave each other a worried glance before another head popped up with them saying happily 

"They'll be A-okay I can feel it." She did a dramatic pause before saying "And I checked Akane by the way, no bite marks, she's sleeping now." 

Kadota smiled back."That's good." 

They sat in silence before Erika spoke once again "Well if we're not going on a rescue mission we might as well head away from the city, it'll be safer in a less populated area right?" 

They nodded. 

"Well, then all in favor of this plan say I."

"I." They all said.

With that Saburo redirected his van to start getting away from the city. They passed zombie after zombie but they didn't dare stop now. They passed building after building, none of them daring to look back, worried that if they did they would want to stay after all.

-

Mika glared at those people who looked at her through the other side of the gate.

"Listen, lady, we're sorry but we just can't allow you guys to stay we just can't risk having strangers in here." 

"It'll only be a few days!" Mika insisted looking over at Seiji who just had a blank stare.

"We can find somewhere else to go..." He told her, 

"Yeah just listen to your boyfriend p-please." 

"Honey is everything okay?" A woman peeked out from inside the building holding her bulging stomach. 

"Everything fine these people were just leaving..."

Looking over at Seiji before back at the man she said in her sweetest voice "May we at least have some food?" 

The man looked over at his wife who nodded. "Okay, just a little...we don't have much you see." 

"I completely understand." She bowed "Thank you." 

She watched as the man left before surveying the area, she then walked up to Seiji, pressing her lips against his "Wish me luck." 

"Luck?" 

The man came back out with food she couldn't really identify at a distance and frankly, she didn't really care about it.

She watched closely as he opened the gate and that's when she burst through, pushing the husband to the ground before pulling out a butcher knife she had on her. He swung at her but she just pushed him back to the ground before shoving her knife into his throat then swiftly withdrawing it. The wife stood in horror, her heart beating erratically.

"P-please stay away!" 

"No can do lady like you said you have very little food and we really can't risk having a stranger."

She smiled at the lady as if they were having a pleasant conversation.

She gestured to the food that her now deceased husband dropped on the ground.

"But you can have that as a goodbye gift though it's probably not much for two." 

The women saw that even though Mika was smiling she had this deadly, resentful, and jealous look in her eyes. The women slowly stepped out, grabbing something before walking towards the food. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at her husband's corpse. Turning her eyes back to Mika who was looking at Seiji.

"Love is a powerful thing, isn't it? You'll do anything for the one you love." She didn't seem to be paying attention the angered Women who gripped her concealed weapon tightly.

'How dare she!' The women thought angrily. 'How dare she talk about love after what she's done!' 

Pulling out the weapon the women charged toward Mika before slashing at her disgusting smiling face. Big mistake. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Mika's eyes turning towards her own and Mika's hand touching the wound before she felt a deep pain in her abdomen.

"You really should have left when I gave you the chance." She laughed softly. "But I guess being pregnant makes you irrational." 

She yanked the knife out before plunging it back in which was quite easy now with the women paralyzed on the ground. 

"I guess I'm actually doing you a favor don't you think? Wouldn't it be the cruelest thing to bring a baby into this awful awful world?" 

The woman only choked out a sob, her vision was starting to get hazy. The woman started humming a song before saying "Pl-please don't take my sunshine away." 

Mika perked up at that before smiling sweetly and twisting the knife and sang,

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine." 

The women gasped feeling the world slowly slip away.

"You make me happy when skies are gray." Mika caressed the women's cheek 

"You'll never know dear how much I love you..." 

The women eyelids began to close, the only thing she could make out was Mika's satisfied smile. 

"Please don't take my sunshine away..." 

She took one final gasp of air before finally succumbing to the darkness.

Mika turned to Seiji who was practically right behind her. He cupped the injured side of her face, swiping at the blood before lifting it up to Mika's lips who gladly cleaned it.

"You should be more careful..." 

Mika smiled leaning against Seiji, "She's gone that's all that matters." 

Seiji sighed softly before pressing his lips up against hers. The puddle of blood surrounded them making them become hyper-aware of the smell.

"We should dispose of them..." 

"Right..." 

She walked over and stabbed them both in the head just to be safe and to let out some aggression. They disposed of the bodies in a nearby dumpster outside of the gate. Mika quickly grabbed Seiji's hand before leading him into the building.

"Come on let's see what kinds of food they have." 

They left a trail of bloody footprints leading to the door but they really didn't care. Quickly glancing back at the locked gate Mika smiled.

"You can't take my sunshine away..."


	5. Fear the dead and fear the living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold is Izaya talking

The sound of metal scraping against the pavement rang through the blond's ears as he lifted the street sign up to whack a zombie square in the face causing blood to gush out and cover his weapon. He didn't really understand what was going on and frankly, he didn't care. The only thought he had was that he had to find his brother no matter what. He tried calling him and texting him to no avail. He even tried texting Celty but she didn't answer either. So here he was virtually alone with nothing but these flesh-eating monsters to keep him company.

**"Are you sure you want to go out there? It's indeed dangerous but you'll do anything for your precious brother huh?"**

Shizuo's eyes narrowed in concentration as a group of Zombies charged after him.' God these things are fast' he thought before readying himself for their attack. He still couldn't get over how they could literally push him backward, I mean sure there was more than one coming at him but still. In all those Zombie shows and movies they were usually slow or at least not crazy strong like this. The first time he faced one he nearly got bitten since it had him pinned down. He got lucky that a piece of sharp glass was next to him or he would have been a goner. Now he was cautious and made sure to keep them at a distance.

**"Well then my advice to you is to stay hidden...don't just charge blindly forward just to find him, that'll get you killed on the spot."**

Panting heavily he looked down at the limp bodies making sure that they truly were dead.

"Shit."

He watched as at least ten zombies began charging toward him.

"Shit shit shit."

Throwing his weapon he impaled at least two zombies before he turned and ran as fast as his legs could go. Eventually, they began to burn but hearing those growls practically right over his shoulder made him push himself to go faster. Darting to the right he came upon an apartment complex which he quickly burst into, slamming the door shut behind him.

**"Another thing before you go...if you happen to be inside a building don't forget that those things could have already gotten inside so it's best to be very cautious."**

He sighed in relief, his shoulders slowly relaxing, well until he heard the banging and clawing sounds from the door. Quickly looking around he pushed a desk and shelf in front of it along with pushing some rocks from that fancy looking pond to go with it. There were no windows which made him feel safer.

Eyeing the door one last time to see if it'll hold he looked for stairs to find a room to spend the night in. When he finally found a room whose door was cracked open a little he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter.

He watched as it began to softly glow before pressing it against his lips. A feeling of calm washed over him as the nicotine filled his lungs. For just a moment it felt like it was just another day but hearing the screeching noises outside quickly reminded himself that this day was far from normal. In fact, it almost felt like a living hell out there.

Watching the ashes shimmer onto the wooden floor he breathed in heavily trying to relax once against and think about what he was supposed to do next.

"Okay so I should rest...find some food and look for Kasuka." he nodded to himself happy with his plan, it'll be simple and right to the point, unlike a certain someone who made his blood begin to boil just thinking about him.

His ear twitched when he heard a faint rustling sound just behind the bathroom door. Snuffing his cigarette out he slowly walked toward the door before swinging it open coming face to face with a middle-aged looking man with slobber dribbling down his chin as his whole left cheek was practically torn off. The man's eyes were blank but his expression was menacing as he rushed after him,his-its arms outstretched as if getting ready grab him.

Not thinking Shizuo reached out to grab the things head before pushing it back then slamming it down on the edge of the tub. He did it, again and again, trying not to gag as bits of brain matter splattered practically everywhere. Once the deed was done he dragged the body to the open window before throwing it out.

Looking at his bloodied hands and shirt he sighed heading back to the bathroom hoping that there was still running water. Finally, luck was on his side as water gushed out of the sink. Happily washing his hands he watched it swirl down the drain, he then cupped his hands together and began gulping down the liquid down now realizing just how thirsty he was. Taking off his shirt and vest he tossed it in the sink to soak in cold water. His eyes softened before he walked back to the window, lighting up another cigarette and just stared at the stars.

**"I'm curious about how many humans will be left to see the night sky after all this"**

Shizuo rested his elbow on the windowsill.

'I wonder if he left...I wonder if they all left.' closing his eyes he thought about his friends and family safely out of the city.

But soon his mind took a dark turn as their faces became contorted and he could practically hear their pained screams.

His eyes snapped back open, looking down at the zombies below. His breath hitched just thinking that they could have turned.

**"It really is a scary thought."**


	6. Try not let the world consume you

Izaya tapped his fingers against his desk while looking out at the empty apartment, Namie had left on her rescue mission or whatever she called it and Shingen with a bit reluctance said he was going to his lab to try and figure out a cure and hopefully also find Emilia or his son. He also mentioned something about going to Yagiri pharmaceuticals to at least see how this stuff was made not to mention it would make making a cure much easier than just blindly mixing ingredients until he got it right. 

Izaya eyed the window, looking out at what had to be swarms of those disgusting creatures. He couldn't help the feeling of abhorrence seeing his humans in such a state. They were one track minded now, only thinking about their next meal.

So he decided he was going to leave the city before he turned too. It was just too risky to stay not to mention...He shivered at the thought. Just imagine those things that are already so strong having the strength of Shizuo. No one would make it out alive if Shizuo turned, not even him.

With his plan set, he'll leave the city, all he needs is a vehicle and food to survive going to another city that hopefully hasn't become infected. Perhaps he'll even leave the country if it became that bad. He forced a smile on his face, he had to stay positive if he thought about it too much he'll lose himself to these monsters.

He refused to be turned

Meanwhile, Shizuo was wondering through a back ally trying his best to stay hidden for once. He glimpsed out at the Zombies, a feeling of dread washing over him as he moved back into the shadows. He rubbed his cheek, looking at the dried up and flaky blood that he got when one of those things slammed his head against a wall. In all his life he never thought he would feel so terrified than at that moment. 

His heart was still beating wildly over that recent event.

His ears perked up as he heard light feet tapping sounds just above him.

"The hell?" 

Looking up he saw a figure running on top of a roof before leaping onto the other, heading the direction he was going to.

"H-hey wait!" 

He heard growling noises on his right-hand side reminding him of the dangers he still had to be worried about. But seeing another person he couldn't help but follow them. So climbing up was easy with his super strength and parkour skill and soon he was following the blurry person, trying his best to catch up but whoever this was is surprisingly fast. He nearly stumbled and tripped over himself when the person leaped down. In fact, once he got to the edge he looked down to see who this person was.

The male looked up, his reddish eyes locking on with the blond. Shizuo couldn't help but stutter out "I-Izaya?" 

The male in question seemed to be contemplating on if he should run or not but looking off to the side seeing some Zombies a couple of yards away. He waved Shizuo down while pressing his finger to his lips. Reluctantly he jumped down as well, his mood instantly becoming sour but at the same time he couldn't help the feeling of relief in finding another person even if that person happened to be the disgusting flea himself.

"What happened to you?" Izaya asked while motioning to the blood on his face. 

Shizuo just glared at him "It's none of your business." 

He put his hands up defensively "Okay okay I was just curious." 

He began walking to what appeared to be a wrecked supermarket, with windows smashed and everything.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't turned yet Shizu-chan but I have more important matters to get to so you can stay if you like or go I could care less." 

"What are you planning?" 

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Oh, Shizu-chan if you think I'm scheming you really need to pay attention to your surroundings more since I clearly can't do anything except survive." 

"Survive?" 

"Yes you know, stay alive and try not to turn." He waved his hand dismissively "All I need is some food and a car, or really anything to drive in." 

Shizuo tilted his head. "You're leaving the city?" 

"Of course. Why would I want to stay?" 

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed as Izaya began grabbing bars of food before putting it in a bag he brought with him. 

"Aren't you worried about your sisters?" 

"There's no point they'll be fine." 

He clenched his fist in anger "You really don't care at all!? I knew you were a piece of shit but I didn't think you were this bad!" 

"Shh Shizu-chan are you trying to get us killed?" 

He grabbed Izaya's collar pulling him towards him "You piece of shit I should feed you to those fucking zombies right now." 

"But you won't..."

Tensions began to rise but soon Shizuo just shoved him away "Whatever I should have known you could care less about family anyway." 

"That's not true...by the way where is your dear brother?" 

"I'm looking for him." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah..."

Izaya looked around once more before finally whirling back around with his eyes suddenly gleaming excitedly. "We should team up." 

"Huh?" 

"Just until I can find a way out of here."

The blond glared at the smaller male 

"Why would I want to team up with you?" 

"You need my intelligence and I need your strength. We compliment each other if you think about it." 

"How do I know you won't stab me in the back?" 

"I guess you'll have to finally put some faith in that one percent." Izaya smirked up at him "So what do you say? Besides with me, you might find your brother more easily." 

That did it, Shizuo crossed his arms before growling out a reluctant "Fine." 

"Excellent!"

They both looked outside before Izaya said: "I look forward to our partnership..."


	7. Who would have thought...

Izaya was perched up on the edge of the building with Shizuo right next to him, Both scanning the city seeing nothing but walkers below them. 

"Geez, how hard is it to find a vehicle in such a large city." 

"Have you thought that maybe they all evacuated." 

"Of course I have Shizu-chan but going by all the zombies we saw I'm sure some didn't make it to their cars." 

"You're awful." 

"I'm just thinking logically.No need to get sentimental over the dead, it won't do us any good now." 

Izaya's stomach rumbled though he tried to pretend it didn't. 

"You're starving," Shizuo commented making Izaya turn towards him. 

"I'm not..." 

"You haven't eaten in days...and I don't even know how much sleep you're getting." 

"Don't worry about me and just worry about finding a vehicle."

Just as he was about to turn back around he was yanked backward making him fall on his ass.

"Hey!" 

An open can of something that neither them would like to think about and a plastic spoon was shoved in his hands. 

"Eat." 

"Shouldn't we save these as long as we can?" 

"It won't matter if you pass out from malnourishment and get eaten." 

Izaya tapped the spoon against the top of the can 

"You won't kill me for eating some of our rations?" 

"Wha-why would I-" 

"I'm joking, you do still need me after all." 

"Just shut up and eat the damn food." 

"Yes dear~"

Izaya began to eat, trying not to pay too much attention to the taste and also trying to keep the food down. 

"I wish my humans didn't take all the good stuff." 

Shizuo just rolled his eyes but said nothing. Soon Izaya finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Well we might as well move somewhere else now...there's nothing useful here." 

The two began to descend down the building making sure that the coast was clear before they began making their way through the different connected back alleyways. They walked in silence neither of them knowing what to say to the other even though they both had so many questions running through their heads.

Izaya shoved his hands in his coat pocket giving Shizuo a sidelong glance.

"Do you think your brother left the city?" He suddenly asked though what he really wanted to ask is if his brother had turned.

"I'm hoping so but I should at least attempt to look for him." 

"Whatever you say...just whatever happens don't snap on me okay?" 

"I...I'll try..." 

A smile spread across Izaya's face which he quickly hid behind one of his casual smirks "Good." 

Just as Izaya was about to step out into the sidewalk he was yanked back once again though at least this time he didn't fall on his ass.

"What the hell are you doing Shizu-chan? We're almost at our building." 

The blond pointed to the slowly approaching horde of zombies. 

"We can't risk it." 

"Well if we stay here we're sitting ducks, and I don't think we have time to run back to a building we can actually climb up...we need to run inside of the building now." 

"Are you fucking crazy?" 

"If you want to get turned be my guest but I'm not waiting for them to fully surround the entrance." 

"Fuck fine I'll go, just...stay close to me." 

With that Shizuo popped out from his hiding place quickly ripping out a nearby sign before motioning Izaya to follow.

Izaya, in turn, pulled out one of his many blades, flicking it open before following Shizuo's lead. The zombies soon took notice and began coming at them in small groups. With Shizuo's brute strength and Izaya's strategic planning, they began smoothly making their way to the building's entrance. Shizuo mostly tried knocking them as far away as possible and soon he was at the doors. Quickly pulling the door open he rushed in slamming the door behind him.

"Shit Izaya we actually made it..." He said out of breath. 

When he heard no reply his eyes snapped open looking around. 

"I-Izaya?" 

Panicked he reached for the door when it swung open before slamming back shut with Izaya now inside. 

"Shit..." 

"Izaya what happened?" 

"I-one of them had me pinned but luckily we were close to the door."

He rubbed his arm softly, wincing slightly. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Y-yeah just barricade the door will ya? I'll see you in our room." 

Before Izaya parted he couldn't help but say "Who would have thought we would be able to work so well with each other..."

He watched as Izaya walked away before quickly barricading the entrance. His eyes trailed to the floor where he saw droplets of blood. His breath hitched before he shook his head 

"It's probably blood from when we came here before..." 

He shivered trying not to think about what they had done to those people...what he had done.

Yeah, he really didn't want to think about that right now. All he wants to do is sleep.


	8. We all fall down

The simple fact of life is that we all eventually will succumb to our fate and die. Of course now the dying process is sped up but now instead of the death that we're all used to where people just stay down now we have to worry about the dead killing us too. Namie still didn't understand how this could possibly happen. You need to be alive to have any sort of motor function and yet here she was avoiding Zombies just to find her dear brother. 

Yes her brother pushed her to keep going in this hellish world and when she finds him she'll make sure that they'll be safe together.

Just him and her...

-

Shizuo watched as Izaya wiped down his blade. The blood on it seemed fresh even though it should have dried up by now. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes, Shizu-chan..." 

"Y-you weren't bitten were you?" 

Izaya paused before he heard a light chuckle, "Of course I wasn't, you really think I'd get bitten so easily?" 

"I don't know, anything can happen!" 

"Well, I'm fine..." 

"Then what's with those bandages on your arm?"

Izaya slowly turned towards him his eyes narrowed before he finally said, "Remember those people that we killed." 

"D-don't say it so blatantly!" 

"Well, it's true. You know how they were trying to kill and eat us." 

"T-they weren't going to eat us!" 

"Yes, they were! I could see it in their eyes and I know you could too." 

Shizuo became silent so Izaya continued. "Anyway remember how the guy forced me into a room?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, he was trying to cut my arm off but only stabbed into it before I killed him I then wrapped it all up using the first aid kit in the room." 

Shizuo nodded "Yes...makes sense." 

"Let's not forget how that woman was going to kill you and you would have let her if I didn't piss you off." 

"H-her skull just...under my hands." 

"Yes but that's all in the past now. So are you done interrogating me?" 

"Yeah sorry..." 

"It's fine, you should get some rest I'll keep watch okay?" 

"Alright..."

Izaya watched as Shizuo entered the bedroom before sighing softly to himself. Looking down at his arm he couldn't help but rub his fingers against the tightly wrapped bandages. He then moved both hands up to massage his temples. 

"I'm fine, I'll be fine, nothing's wrong." 

Looking down at the floor his breath hitched.

"I'm fine..."

-

Namie was searching every building she could until she finally stumbled upon what looked like a gated warehouse. Blinking tiredly she couldn't help but get the feeling that her brother was in there. Hoisting herself up and over the gate, she landed on the other side with a soft clicking noise. Then walking up to the door she slowly twisted the knob, clutching her weapon with her other hand just in case. When she entered she heard a faint rustling before she saw a female figure approach. 

"Namie?" 

"Mika..." 

She couldn't help the anger and jealousy from bubbling up inside her but she held her composure. 

She watched Mika shuffle awkwardly "What are you doing here?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I came for Seiji, so where is he?" 

Mika blinked "Oh of course you did. He's out." 

"What?" 

"I said he's out, he's looking for some supplies like food and gasoline so when we find a car we could get out of here." 

Namie was beginning to shake with rage "And you just let him go by himself?!" 

"It's not like I-" 

She couldn't finish because Namie's hands were around her throat. 

"I should have killed you back then! I should kill you now!" 

"S-Seiji loves me...he'll be mad if you d-do." 

"He doesn't love you! He loves the face I gave you!" 

She tightened her hold watching as Mika gasped and clawed at her arms.

Namie couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. 

"With you out of the picture me and Seiji can finally be together." 

She watched as Mika's eyes began to roll back. 

"Good riddance." 

Just after she said that pain bloomed at the back of her skull knocking her to the side. She couldn't even attempt to roll to her side and get up when something heavy was on top of her. She looked up to see Seiji, his eyes seemed to be unseeing of her presence as his fingers curled around her neck. 

"You tried to kill the love of my life..." 

"Seiji!" Namie choked out trying to get her brother to snap out of his violent trance.

It didn't work but she couldn't help but stare at her brother. She hasn't seen him with such emotion in years. Lifting her arm up she placed her soft hand on his cheek 

"S-Seiji..." 

If this is how she'll go out she wants the last thing she sees and feels to be her brother. Tears slid down her cheeks. 

'Seiji still loves me' she thought 

'He cares so much that he doesn't want me to deal with this awful world'

Her chest tightened and her mouth slid into a smile. She was deluding herself and yet she couldn't help but feel happy that she could spend her final moments with him. 

Her eyes glazed over and her heart stopped beating. 

But her gaze was still fixated on Seiji.


	9. We'll get through this together

Izaya's body slowly arose from the bed. His limbs felt heavy but at the same time, they felt numb. His body seemed to be on autopilot as it slowly moved out of the bedroom and towards the other. He was so hungry his stomach felt as if it were in knots. Everything appeared blurry and he didn't know where his body was taking him but all he knew was that he was hungry, no he was starving.

His vision slowly began to clear up to see Shizuo's sleeping form. His hands twitched and he crawled up on the bed hovering over the blonde's body, opening his mouth before descending down upon him.

**This will fill him up for now**

Izaya's eyes snapped open and he shot out of bed. His breath came out in small yet quick puffs as he cradled his bandaged arm gently. Tears welled up in his eyes and his breathing became erratic.

"I'm okay, I'll be okay." He kept repeating to himself.

He looked out the bedroom window to see the moon shining brightly. His eyes moved towards his puffy jacket before he reached for it and dug through its pocket to pull out his blade.

"As long as I bleed out this...poison, I'll be fine."

He had unwrapped his bandages and stared at the disgusting looking wounds. His eyes became dilated as he thought 'Maybe if I just cut it off...but how would Shizu-chan react?" 

He shook his head.

"I'll just bleed it out...yeah it seems to be working so I'll just do that."

He held in his breath before he stabbed himself in the arm.

He wanted to scream but he also didn't want to wake up Shizuo so instead, he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He was now panting as he slammed his fist against the tabletop.

Damn, that hurts.

It hurt so much that the only thing he could focus on was the intense pain in his arm so he didn't hear the quiet shuffling or the knock on his door.

Just as he lifted up his blade to stab himself again he was shoved against the wall, his knife clattering to the floor.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

He looked up at Shizuo then down at his knife before giving him a weak smile

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing you need to concern yourself over."

"Of course I'm going to worry!"

The blond moved to pull Izaya's injured arm gently up between them.

"You were stabbing yourself and...I think I know why."

"Oh?"

"You were bitten...I had my suspicions but I didn't really want to believe it."

"So are you going to get rid of me?"

"Wha- of course not!"

Izaya blinked in confusion before chuckling "You really are an idiot."

Shizuo's arms slid to his side

"You should be glad I'm an idiot because I'm pretty sure no one else will want to deal with you this long willingly..."

Izaya laughed "I am glad."

"Look I'm not gonna throw you out just cause you're bitten, we can find a cure right?"

"There is a possibility, yes."

Izaya leaned back into the wall, rubbing his wet eyes. "But if we can't find a cure promise me that you'll kill me before I turn."

"Izaya I-"

"Promise!"

**"I promise..."**

-

Mika gripped Seiji's hand as they ran through the streets. Their warehouse has been surrounded and now they need to find somewhere else to go. Mika couldn't help her mind from wandering to what Namie said to her. 

**"He doesn't love you! He loves the face I gave you!"**

She looked over at Seiji as he led them to an empty street so they can rest. Seiji looked inside the bag before sighing

"This food isn't going to last us long."

Mika grew nervous after he said that because he began fiddling with his butcher knife.

"We can always look for more."

"No, we cant..."

Seiji paused for a moment.

"This food can last one of us awhile though." 

Mika rubbed her arm, "I don't mind not eating...I can look for food for myself anyway."

"No!"

"E-eh?"

"That's too dangerous. What if one of them gets near your face."

"Face...?"

Seiji seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before nodding to himself.

"I don't think you are capable of protecting your head anymore."

"S-Seiji?"

"Yeah if you get infected so will your head."

He began slowly backing her against the wall as he pulled out his butcher knife.

She tried to dart away but Seiji grabbed her arm, trapping it in a vice grip.

"I love you, please I just want to be with you forever..."

Mika paused and Seiji took the opportunity to swing down as fast and hard as he could around Mika's neck. Her body collapsed and in Seiji's hands was her head.

The blood was gushing out of it just like it was gushing out of the body.

Seiji pressed his lips against hers before whispering 

**"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you."**


	10. Not everyone can handle this world

"Mikado duck!" Anri shouted, her eyes glowing red as she charged at the zombie behind Mikado.

She swiftly cut into its head watching silently as it fell to the ground. She walked up to Mikado worriedly

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You need to be more careful. You shouldn't be out in the open when I'm not near."

Mikado nodded watching as the sword went back into Anri's hand.

Her gaze seemed fixated on him before she finally asked "Do you think Kida is still here? He could have fled with Saki."

"I know he's still here. He would have told us if he had gone."

Mikado gently touched his turned off phone, he was saving the battery for when they really needed it.

Anri reached out to grab one of his hands and hold it gently in her own before adding "But what if he...turned..."

Mikado shook his head smiling a little. "We would have seen his corpse walking around by now, we had searched nearly the entire city."

He slid his hand out of hers before walking past her saying a soft "Let's go."

Anri looked down at her hand before following after him. The sun was slowly beginning to set and just as they were about to head into one of the buildings to rest they heard the sound of glass being crunched under something. Their eyes locked onto a broken window, Anri slowly moved toward it, preparing to summon her sword if necessary. In a second, a familiar face came into view, startling both of them.

After the initial shock Mikado stuttered out "A-Aoba?"

The person in question blinked but then smiled brightly "Mikado..."

Anri looked between the two before finally focusing fully on Aoba.

She didn't know why but when she looked at him closely he looked...off.

"Mikado I think we should go." 

"Why? It's another human and one we know too, plus he might have seen Kida."

"Kida? Oh yeah, he's here. I can take you to him if you want."

"Really?! Yes please do!"

Before Anri could get even a word out, Mikado followed Aoba inside. She quickly followed after them but both her and Mikado stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw next.

Kida's body lay distorted on the ground. All you could really see was a lot of red and some white sticking out which appeared to be his ribs, Anri's eyes widened and turned to Aoba as realization dawned on her.

**"You...you ate him."**

Aoba stepped toward Mikado but Anri quickly stepped in front of him.

"Stay back!"

Anri's eyes glowed dangerously.

"M-mikado you have to understand...I was starving. We couldn't find any food and believe me, we tried." He tried to reason with the one not looking ready to cut him into ribbons.

"Be quiet!" Anri interjected.

"You killed Kida and there's nothing you can say or do that'll bring him back."

Her sword slowly slid out.

"But I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone like this ever again."

She moved quickly toward him, swinging her blade toward his flesh.

"Wait!"

Anri halted instantly, her blade mere inches from Aoba's neck.

"We can't kill him."

Anri looked at Mikado shocked before he continued.

"We can't just kill him, he was starving Anri...Just possess him with Saika but please don't kill him."

Anri turned back to Aoba, her eyes narrowed before she sliced his shoulder just enough to cut through the skin. Soon Aoba's eyes became red and his mind was filled with Saika's love.

"Aoba."

He turned toward Anri

"Yes, mother?"

"You will not lay a finger on Mikado nor I unless it is the case where you are protecting either of us from danger."

"Yes, mother."

"Good."

Mikado put his hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off and walked away heading towards the building they were originally going to. Saika, on the other hand, was brimming with excitement.

**It had been so long since they've cut someone living after all.**

Anri, on the other hand, didn't know how she felt at the moment. She was angry the moment she realized that Kida was gone because of Aoba and she wanted to kill him.

She actually wanted to kill someone. 

For the first time in Anri's life, she was more afraid of herself than she ever was of Saika.


	11. Sometimes it's just pointless

Shizuo was holding Izaya's hand as they scanned the area for zombies. After the incident, Shizuo made sure that he wouldn't inflict harm on himself and instead promised that they'd find a cure. They had to find a cure. 

Izaya looked up at Shizuo before asking, "So what's our game plan?" 

"Well, first we need to get to your old secretary's pharmaceutical and see exactly how they made whatever turned all these people into zombies." 

"Yeah I got that part covered but what exactly do you expect us to do when we found out how they did it? It won't be that simple to reverse it especially with our lack in the science department." 

"I thought...you could figure something out because you're smart and all that." 

"Well I'm flattered but my specialty is more in the physiological department, not genetics." 

Shizuo sighed "We'll think of something when we get what we need." 

"Speaking of which look." 

Izaya pointed at the building that was pretty much swarmed by zombies. 

"Just our luck huh Shizu-chan." 

Shizuo eyes darted around the building trying to find a clear route inside. 

"We're going to need to split up." His voice cut through the blond's thoughts. 

"Wha-why?" 

"In case you've forgotten I have a limited amount of time before I turn so it's best we get in there as quickly as possible." 

"But there's still a chance you're immune." 

"A chance I'm not willing to take right now." 

Izaya eyes moved back to the building "We'll signal each other when we get in." 

"What will be the signal?" 

"Hmm, We'll throw something out the window so we'll know each other's location as well. Sound good?" 

Shizuo nodded "Good luck." 

Izaya smirked but in a more playful manner. "You too." 

With that, the two separated to find a way inside. Shizuo looked at Izaya's fleeting form before finally leaving his position.

~

Once he was sure he was out of sight the blond's he moved to lean his back against a wall and cup his forehead. He tried to blink away his blurry vision but when he leaned off the wall he nearly tumbled to the ground. 

"Shit keep it together just a little longer." He told himself trying to will away this agonizing need and hunger for human flesh. 

"We'll find a cure...We'll find it." 

His vision finally cleared allowing him to finally scan the area around Yagiri Pharmaceutical. Finally, he spotted exactly what he's been looking for. He stared up at the cable trying to see exactly where it connected to so he'll know which building to climb up onto. 

"Bingo." He said to himself before walking toward his new destination but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard ragged panting followed by heavy footsteps. He spun around pulling out his trusty flick blade before he came face to face with Seiji holding a...disembodied head? 

When he got a closer look he knew exactly who's head that belonged to. 

"Seiji Yagiri. I'm guessing Namie hasn't found you yet." 

"Huh? Oh y-you, it's just you...don't worry my love we're safe." 

Izaya still kept the knife up, this man was definitely unstable, to say the least. 

"Well it was nice to see you but your sister is looking for you so I'd advise you to go elsewhere so she can find you." 

"My...sister? No, she's long gone." 

"She was turned?" Izaya looked surprised. 

"No, I killed her. She was trying to take my love from me." 

He heard a growling noise and when he looked down the head was starring at him with hungry eyes. This made Izaya jump back 

"W-what?! It's not dead?" 

Seiji rubbed the head in a soothing manner. 

"No not dead just hungry. Always hungry." The crazed man took a step toward him 

"I've been feeding her bits of my flesh but it's not enough for her." 

He looked at Izaya, his eyes sending shivers down his spine. 

"But you...You could feed her for days...maybe even months."

Seiji pulled out his butcher knife "Don't worry love, I'll feed you soon." 

He gently placed the head down somewhere safe before rushing toward Izaya at breakneck speed, Izaya barely had time to move out of the way. But Seiji was quick to turn back around and sliced at Izaya's arm. He flinched before he was rammed backward making him slam into the wall which caused him to lose his balance and fall on his ass. 

"Stay still and I'll make your death swift." 

Izaya had to move fast so he pulled out another knife from his coat pocket and stabbed it into Seiji's ankle. He then scrambled back onto his feet before rushing to where he put Mika's head. 

'Get the head get the head get the head!' He repeated in his mind.

He made sure to grab the head by the hairs and keep the mouth away from his flesh. He turned back toward Seiji with a devious smirk on his face. His eyes widened when Seiji didn't even hesitate to go after him again. He watched as he lifted his knife up, ready to plunge it into Izaya so Izaya did the only thing he could think of doing which was use the head to shield himself. He heard a sickening squishing sound and he could see the look of devastation in Seiji's eyes when he realized exactly what he has done. But that devastation soon morphed into rage, a rage that Izaya was very much familiar with. 

He dropped the head in favor of plunging his knife in the hand that was holding the weapon before shoving him down and shoving another knife and his previous knife to pin his hands to the ground.

Izaya's vision became hazy and all he could smell was blood and flesh. He could barely feel his fist connecting with Seiji's face as his mind was hazy. He just kept punching harder and harder until he could practically feel bones crunching under his fist. 

His body stopped abruptly and all that was running through his mind was 'Flesh'. 

He blinked the haze away to find his mouth hovering over Seiji ready to chomp down at any second. Izaya pulled away before looking at his bloody hands. He couldn't stop the crazed laughter from bubbling out of his throat before erupting loudly. 

"Isn't that interesting!?" He yelled to no one in particular. 

He ran his hand through his hair, minding the blood then finally got up when he remembered why he was over here in the first place. Izaya breathed in heavily but made sure not to look down at the gruesome scene.

He still had to get into that building after all.


	12. Hopeless

Izaya held his hands out wide like a bird spreading its wings as he walked across the cable. His eyes trailed to the bloody scene before quickly looking back toward his destination. He wondered if Shizuo got inside by now. His question was quickly answered when he saw a desk flying out one of the windows nearby. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself. 

"He actually did it." 

Seeing that made him walk just a bit faster since after all, he didn't want to keep him waiting since who knows how long the blond's patients will last before he rips the whole place apart looking for him.

So the informant climbed into the window and tapped the blond's back, almost getting clocked in the face by a startled blond. 

"Izaya? What happened to you?!" 

Izaya shrugged "Don't worry your pretty little head over it." 

"What? Of course I'll be worried. You're covered in blood!" 

"Not mine." 

"Huh? Did you run into some Zombies?" 

"No, I ran into a lunatic but don't worry I took care of him." 

"Shit Izaya..." 

"I told you not to worry." 

Izaya turned and began walking down the corridor. "Now come on let's see if we can find anything."

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and followed close behind. He was cautious, unlike Izaya who just kept walking without even attempting to look around for danger. Then again he was the one who was bitten so what was another bite to him anyway. 

"You know Namie actually told me a bit about what she was doing here." 

"Namie? That's your secretary right?" 

"Yeah. Anyway, she was telling me how she was trying to find a way to cheat death. I was definitely intrigued but I didn't expect any outcome to come from it." 

Izaya ran his hand against the smooth surface of the wall as he continued walking. "I heard Shinra was apart of the project too." 

"Too? Do you think he was here when...it happened?" 

Izaya shrugged before stepping into a room "I hope no-" 

"Izaya?" 

The blond stopped since Izaya's body was blocking the entrance to the room anyway and looked over his shoulder to see an eerily familiar figure standing in the middle of the room seeming to be looking out the window and up at the sky. 

"Shinra?" 

The figure didn't seem to react and upon closer inspection, he actually looked sad. Shizuo quickly snapped out of his daze when he saw Izaya begin to walk toward him. Quickly he grabbed the former info broker and pulled him as far from Shinra as possible before slamming the door shut. 

"Are you crazy? He could have hurt you!" 

"Shizuo." 

"What?" 

"We gotta go in there." 

Izaya pulled away before reaching for the door "We need to find a cure remember." 

Izaya spoke before opening back up and slowly approaching Shinra. Shizuo was right behind him, ready to attack at a moments notice.

He watched as Izaya eyed Shinra for a couple of seconds before walking around him to search the room for any useful information. Izaya's eyes traveled to many syringes on the floor. Some were empty while others contained liquid inside them with a different variety of colors. 

"Hmm...these could be useful." 

He picked them up carefully and placed them in his coat pocket, making sure that they wouldn't accidentally puncture him. Izaya turned to see Shizuo watching Shinra like a hawk and shrugged before going back to his search. He noticed a few documents around so he skimmed over some but realized he didn't really understand what they were talking about especially without any background knowledge of the stuff. Then it hit him. 

"Shingen..." 

"Who?" 

Izaya stood and turned to Shizuo. 

"We have to find Shingen." 

He heard Izaya sigh and say under his breath "Should have made him stay..." 

"Isn't that Shinra's father?" 

"Precisely." 

Izaya's eyes moved back to Shinra 

"And I think we should bring Shinra too." 

Izaya looked back at Shizuo and saw the look he was giving that screamed 'Are you fucking serious?' 

"Look hear me out. Shingen knows Shinra's medical records best so he could see what exactly's been affected and how we can revert it." 

Shizuo narrowed his eyes before sighing in defeat "Fine the faster we find a cure the better." 

Izaya smiled brightly "Glad we could come to an understanding." 

The informant quickly jumped though when he felt hands encase his own before he looked up at Shizuo who had a serious look in his eyes. 

"Just promise me you'll hold out until we do." 

"Shizu-chan really doesn't want me to turn? I thought you'd be hap-" 

"Just promise me okay?" 

"Alright...I promise." 

"Good." 

Shizuo slowly released Izaya before turning his attention back to Shinra. 

"How are we even going to bring him along?" 

"Well we just need to seal his mouth then you can carry him." 

"Will this tape do?" 

"Oh, you found tape? Well yeah, that's good enough for now."

With Shinra's mouth sealed shut Shizuo picked his Zombiefied friend up. He didn't want to say it out loud but seeing Shinra like this...he didn't know how to describe the feeling but all he knew is that he just wants everything to go back to normal. 

Izaya walked ahead but quickly turned to say, "Don't worry I know where Shingen's lab is since Shinra told me about it before." 

So with that any other question died on Shizuo's lips so he opted to silently follow the informant out, he was a little nervous about walking on cables but luckily neither of them fell.

And even though he wouldn't say it aloud he was worried each time Izaya slowed down and gripped his head seeming to be dizzy and about to fall over before quickly acting as if nothing happened.

He just hoped they'd find Shingen soon...


	13. "Isn't this fun?"

"Are you sure Shingen's lab is this way?" 

"Of course I am Shizu-chan." 

"And...and what do we do when this is all over?" 

"Well, hopefully, everything can slowly transition back to normal." 

"Right... I hope so too." 

They were quiet. The only sound being Shinra's low growls as he continued to struggle against Shizuo's iron grip. 

"Shingen's place is coming up soon," Izaya said more to himself then Shizuo. 

Shizuo shifted Shinra's body into a more comfortable position and nodded to the informant as they both continued walking until suddenly his movement was halted by a hand on his chest. He looked down at Izaya who had a finger over his mouth to indicate silence before he pointed over to a building that seemed to be increasingly swarmed every minute that passed by.

"We need to get inside fast." 

"Right. But where?" 

"There seems to be an entryway to the left. You see that open section in the brick wall." 

"What opened section?" 

"The wall that looks a different color. Someone must have pushed something in front of that section in haste to block the entryway. But you could easily push it away, right?" 

"Yeah, I can. Cover me alright?" 

"Alright." 

With that final exchange, Shizuo darted out, Shinra still swung over his shoulder and made his way to that section. Izaya meanwhile was doing his best to lure the zombies in the opposite direction. He had a smile plastered on his face as he jumped about like the flea he's always been called. He made sure to watch Shizuo closely and when he finally made it through that was his cue to follow the blond inside so he could seal the section shut again. He felt one of the hands just inches away from grabbing him and to top it off his vision was becoming hazy but what gave him a burst of speed was Shizuo shouting his name.

In fact hearing Shizuo's voice pretty much snapped him out of his daze and before he knew it he was inside as Shizuo moved to put the thing back over the hole. He turned so that both he and Izaya were looking at each other before Izaya grinned like a madman. 

"We're actually here!" 

With the adrenaline still coursing through his veins, Izaya was bouncing around in excitement. 

"We made it! We made it!" 

Shizuo couldn't help but smile too before turning his attention to the building before them. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Izaya replied back, finally calming down a bit. 

The two made their way inside and nearly had their heads bashed in by Emilia.

The women who was carrying a metal tray looked at the two before smiling brightly. 

"Oh, guest wonderful!" She turned her head to the side "Shingen the informant and strong man are here!" 

There was a crashing noise before footsteps could be heard rushing down to their direction. 

"Ah, Izaya and Shizuo glad you could make it." 

He looked at the person on Shizuo's shoulder. "You found my son!" 

He reached out to shake the man who he presumed was asleep when he heard a growling noise. 

"Huh?" 

Emelia quickly pulled Shingen back before holding the tray up again. 

"You two aren't infected are you?" 

Shingen looked over at his son who began struggling and growling again before it finally clicked. 

"My son was turned?" 

Izaya nodded motioning Shizuo to put Shinra down.

Both Emilia and Shingen looked down at Shinra before tears began to slowly slide down Emelia's face. 

"I knew that this outcome could happen but I wish it wasn't true." 

Shingen turned to Shizuo and Izaya. 

"If you don't mind me wondering why did you bring him here in this state?" 

Izaya took a deep breath before answering, "We need you to use Shinra to find a cure." 

Shingen was silent after that before finally speaking up again 

"How could I possibly find a cure with just my infected son? If I could find a cure like that I would've already captured one." 

Izaya nodded "That may be true but-" He reached into his coat to pull out the documents and different syringes. "We got these too." 

Emelia wiped her eyes and looked at the two 

"You mean there's a way we can change him back?" She then turned to Shingen "We must try!" 

Shingen took the syringes and documents off of Izaya and skimmed them over before shouting 

"Eureka!" 

"Huh?" 

"Yes, this is exactly what I need to get things started. Quickly Emelia, get the supplies ready."

Emelia gave him a quick playful salute 

"Roger." 

"You." Shingen pointed at Shizuo "Help me get my son to the operating room." 

"R-right." 

Shizuo picked Shinra back up before following Shingen but they didn't get far before a crash was heard and the front entrance was busted into.

"Emelia grab all the important stuff!" 

"Already on it!" 

He quickly turned to Shizuo "You think you could carry the operating table and Shinra?" 

"Yeah, I can." 

They heard gunshots and turned toward Izaya who was shooting at every creature who attempted to come in. 

"Go I'll hold them off!" 

"Izaya!" 

"Don't worry Shizu-chan I'll catch up with you guys. Now go!" 

Shizuo gave one last look at Izaya before he was tugged by Shingen and they both made their way to collect the supplies. Izaya now gave his full attention to the enemies coming in and he kept shooting and shooting until suddenly

Click

"What? It's jammed?!" 

He began to back away from the door before pulling out his knives. 

"Damn. Guess I'm doing it the shitty way." 

With that, he plunged his knife into the closest zombie near him before throwing his knives at the many others. He turned to run down the hall before he suddenly halted and gripped the wall and his head 

"Well isn't this fun?" he said to himself sarcastically as his vision blurred so badly that he couldn't even see his hands in front of him. 

He heard loud thundering footsteps coming his way and all he could think to do was swing blindly. hoping to fight them off.

"I'm fine if I get bitten again right? I've already been bitten so I should be fine...just need to stay focused." He mumbled to himself as he swung his weapon around wildly. 

He could feel a bite on his wrist and immediately plunged his knife into the thing. He then blindly and wildly slashed his knife around as he was backed into a corner like a wild animal. 

"I just need my sight back." 

Izaya nodded to himself as he felt around to maybe hide in a room. 

"Yeah, I'll get out of here one way or another." 

His knife plunged into another zombie's skull.

"Even if it kills me."


	14. ...

Shizuo was breathing heavily after finally setting everything in place. He watched as Shingen and Emelia hastily got to work and soon had Shinra strapped down.

"Emelia dear did you get a blood sample from him yet?"

"Just about...here you go."

She handed him a now full vile of Shinra's blood or at least whatever was in his body.

Emelia couldn't help but place her hand on the Zombie's chest feeling nothing but coldness.

"You know his body is similar to Celty's in a way. Cold without a beating heart yet still very much alive in a sense."

Shingen simply nodded as he began to make what he hopes to be the antidote. Shizuo, on the other hand, was getting impatient as he wanted to go get Izaya but he knew he had to stay in case Shinra broke out of his binds.

"Finished..." Shingen finally said after what felt like an eternity of waiting.

With a syringe in hand, he walked up to his son,

"Now for the moment of truth..."

Emelia stepped aside but still stayed close as Shizuo was at the corner of the room waiting with his fingers crossed. When Shingen plunged the needle into Shinra's neck all hell broke loose. The serum injected made Shinra go wild and before anybody could react he broke out of his bonds and ripped out his own father's throat in what swift movement. The world seemed to go in slow motion for the blond man as he bolted toward the horrific scene watching as Emelia was frozen in shock before Shinra turned towards her and chomped down on her arm. He shoved Shinra away as fast as he could before turning back toward the shivering women. She held her arm to her chest and just stared down at Shingen's body as it bled out in front of her. Shizuo's eyes turned back to Shinra and he froze at what he saw.

Shinra's eyes looked...normal. And just as he made that revelation Shinra's body tilted forward before he fell straight down. Both of them were now looking at Shinra but Emelia was the first to move toward him. As she crawled to him Shizuo slowly followed thinking to himself that 'Shinra will feel so devastated at what he did to his father...'

He watched as she pushed him onto his back with her good arm before placing her head on his chest for any sign of life. There was no heartbeat,  no breathing, nothing to indicate he was alive. She looked back into his eyes and sure enough, they were normal.

He heard choked laughter and turned his attention fully to the women who was in tears.

"I see, I see so the infected...since they die when turned, the antidote just...just turns them into a regular corpse..."

Her laughter turned into sobs as she buried her face in her son's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Shizuo was frozen but looked down at her. "You mean..."

Her sobs turned into wails as if she didn't even hear him but Shizuo didn't need her to answer him.

"Izaya..."

He turned away from the women and bolted out of the room.

"Izaya!"

The blond ran down the familiar halls, retracing his steps back where they last were. Back where he last saw Izaya.

He skids to a stop in front of a slumped over body in a familiar fur-trimmed jacket.

"Izaya!"

The man in question looked up and he was relieved to see his eyes still normal until he saw the many bite marks on Izaya's body. He moved down quickly and cupped Izaya face

"Izaya stay with me!" he yelled out desperately.

"Shizu..." Izaya smiled at him weakly through half-lidded eyes. "How'd it go?"

Shizuo bit his lip and looked away "Izaya I..."

"Shizu...chan"

He turned back toward Izaya who was still smiling though just barely now.

"It's alright we tried our best..."

"Izaya no. We-we can find another way you just need to hold out a little longer. I know you can!" 

Izaya leaned in to rest his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'm not as strong as you think Shizu-chan..."

"Don't say that! Of course, you are!" 

Izaya leaned away to look back at Shizuo.

"You and I both know I can't hold out any longer...don't deny it Shizu-chan." He laughed bitterly "I wish I could though..."

Shizuo was silent before he felt gentle lips press against his own for the briefest moments that if he was distracted by anything else he would have probably missed it. Then he felt something metal get pressed into the palm of his hands before he looked down to see he was now holding Izaya's gun.

"It...it has one bullet left in it."

"Izaya I can't-"

"Please Shizuo."

Shizuo froze at hearing his name off of those now beautiful lips.

"I don't want to be a monster so please..." He moved Shizuo's hand that so the gun was held to his forehead. "Make it quick."

Shizuo stood up quickly before backing away from Izaya, gun in hand. The smaller male stared up at him but said nothing and slumped back against the wall. Shizuo turned towards the exit before looking back at Izaya. The gun felt heavier than in his hand than anything he's ever picked up in that very moment but he lifted it up and closed his eyes tightly. He heard Izaya take in a sharp breath before there was nothing but silence.

-

Shizuo stood outside the now empty courtyard and pulled out his last cigarette that he didn't even realize he had until he subconsciously reached into his breast pocket. He breathed in the nicotine as if it were fresh air. With his arms at his sides, he silently looked out at the rest of the world as dark clouds slowly formed above him. He said nothing because there was no one to say anything to. He didn't even react to his tears slowly rolling down his cheeks...

**The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living - Marcus Tullius Cicero**


End file.
